User talk:MasterMarik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlebots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Punjar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Badnik96 (Talk) 23:46, August 27, 2012 Can you please read the BattleBots Wiki:Style Guide before making any more pages please? None of your Battle Bashers pages were anything up to Wiki standard and I had to delete them all. Badnik96 21:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Adding Stuff Hi, MasterMarik. You're gonna have to get busy soon because battlebots is coming back on the twenty fourth. Some of your favorite bots, such as Witch Doctor and Chomp are coming back! But I'd like to say that this wiki is amazing. I wanted to ask you if you would appreciate me adding some stuff. Thanks, The North Face Well this is a wiki so as long as it contributes to the wiki, it should be fine. Also, please remember to sign your posts using the signature button at the top. MasterMarik (talk) 00:05, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Discovery Season 3 on Main Page Hey are you going to update the main page to reflect that we are now on Discovery Season 3? [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 05:10, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :I don't know how to do do that. Not sure we need it anyway. MasterMarik (talk) 11:26, May 13, 2018 (UTC) This is how to do it, where it says this in the code: : NOTICE: Please refrain from posting spoilers, information, and results about Battlebots Season 2 until confirmed by an official news source or an episode airing. Additionally, please do not contribute rumors or speculation. Participants and audience members are under strict non-disclosure agreements, and leaking spoilers ahead of press releases may put yourself or the wiki at risk of legal action. We thank you for your cooperation. Make some slight alterations so that the markdown code will look like this: : NOTICE: Please refrain from posting spoilers, social media leaks, information, and results about Battlebots (Season Number) until confirmed by an official news source or an episode airing. Additionally, please do not contribute rumors or speculation. Participants and audience members are under strict non-disclosure agreements, and leaking spoilers ahead of press releases may put yourself or the wiki at risk of legal action. We thank you for your cooperation. It should wind up looking like this 'NOTICE: ' Please refrain from posting spoilers, social media leaks, information, and results about Battlebots (Season Number) until confirmed by an official news source or an episode airing. Additionally, please do not contribute rumors or speculation. Participants and audience members are under strict non-disclosure agreements, and leaking spoilers ahead of press releases may put yourself or the wiki at risk of legal action. We thank you for your cooperation. As an admin you should be able to edit the page. Also yeah it isn't really neccessary, however it does keep the wiki looking up to date. [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 22:30, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Spinosaurus 2019 I have a feeling that this user is either dense or doesn't listen. A few days ago I had to revert an edit he made to Warhead after you had just reverted that same edit, and left something on his talk page. Now I just had to remove five pointless category additions (Robots which have caught on fire) this user just made to five seperate pages (Mecha Rampage, Obwalden Overlord, Juggernaut, Blacksmith, and Complete Control). [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 18:44, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :I'll keep an eye on it. MasterMarik (talk) 19:03, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :: Spinosaurus just accused me of "deleteting" his infoboxes [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 18:37, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :: :: It's clear that he either has no idea how the wiki works, or how to use it. I don't want to accuse him of being a kid but they're kind of acting like one at times. MasterMarik (talk) 18:40, May 17, 2018 (UTC) I'm done for a bit I shall leave this page's cleanup to you. [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 18:32, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :I took care of the remaining categories related to colors. He's blocked for a week anyway. MasterMarik (talk) 18:38, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Quotes Hey Marik I was wondering if it was ok if we put quotes from the commentators or the builders in robot history Nightmare 3000 (talk) 01:22, June 13, 2018 (UTC)Nightmare 3000 :Not sure that'd be good but I suppose we could include quotes from Bil Nye that pertain to the robots but probably before the summaries of the robot's fights. MasterMarik (talk) 01:33, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Unaired Fights Do you have the link to the spreadsheet where you found the proof of the unaired fights between Rotator & Predator and Ultimo Destructo & Valkyrie? I'm just curious. Thanks! Jacobacranmer 12:40, June 27, 2018 (UTC) https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1AQ8qOf1BDP6FYNGawPyycuW7WxLQ420IKDY2qoNwAr0/edit#gid=0 This was posted on the BattleBots Reddit. MasterMarik (talk) 12:45, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Spelling and Reality Don't say I can't spell... Also, my edit about team metal skull robotics was correct, team metal skull robotics is not the whole team.. But part of the team. Also, why do you keep adding the feeder wedge part? This design does not have one. We also don't have an axe or a flipper. leave it objective. Regards, Jeroen van Lieverloo Team reality :I keep adding it because it is typical of vertical spinners so the fact that Reality lacked one is notable. I wasn't tryiing to be rude when I said you needed to learn to spell but you shouldn't change how a word is spelt to one that isn't correct. That's not good practice. Please sign your posts too when you post on somone's talk page. MasterMarik (talk) 18:24, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Sorry I'm very sorry for my vandilism. I was trying to have fun but I am sorry.Fortnite4563 (talk) 17:28, September 3, 2018 (UTC) I have one question. How are you on this wikipedia all the time and know whenever a page gets edited? Are you an addict??Fortnite4563 (talk) 17:30, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :I have a lot of time on my hands. Plus, this wiki has had vandals in the past. As an admin, it's my job to keep it clean. MasterMarik (talk) 17:35, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Alright. Also, my edit to the hypershock page was pretty good.Fortnite4563 (talk) 17:41, September 3, 2018 (UTC) k20:50, September 3, 2018 (UTC)Fortnite4563 (talk) But just saying you should spend your time more benficially and read books or do artwork instead of working on a bad website or making videos. Its your choice, but just sayingFortnite4563 (talk) 20:53, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :And how exactly is this website bad? I'm a fan of the TV show and I don't really read books. Plus I do make artwork. If I don't watch it often, that opens it up to vandals. MasterMarik (talk) 21:09, September 3, 2018 (UTC) battlebots has significantly lost its hype since the early 2000s. It may have a bit of succes during the few weeks the matches are going on, but after that no one cares about it. I suggest shifting to something that more people care about like fortnite battle royal, the most popular game in the world. Have you heard of it?Fortnite4563 (talk) 23:53, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :You do realize the show came back right? If it's lost as much success as you claim, it'd never have gotten revived. You clearly haven't seen the amount of fans like me that enjoy the show. MasterMarik (talk) 23:59, September 3, 2018 (UTC) VD6.0 vs Tombstone On your website you state that tombstone lost to VD6.0 in a devestating k.o in 2009.That is not true as none of there fights are telivised and the only proof we have of that tourney is that brutality one. So please stop putting false info. Please show me some proof of Tombstone fighting in that tournement.Fortnite4563 (talk) 01:40, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :You're assuming I wrote that but I did not. You can find out who wrote that by searching through the page's history. MasterMarik (talk) 11:18, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Not to intrude, but just because the fight wasn't *televised* doesn't mean it did not occur. And anyways, he does not have to show you proof, as you are in no way a staff member. If he said it happened, then we can trust that it did, as MasterMarik is a trusted user here. Again, sorry to intrude, but this lack of respect was making me upset. JC 01:48, September 5, 2018 (UTC) I asked mastermarik to answer not you so please dont go in. Mastermarik answerFortnite4563 (talk) 19:21, September 5, 2018 (UTC) : A site called Bot Rank lists this very info. It's a different Tombstone than the one that has competed in the reboot but it's still from a BattleBots event. Unfortunately, the event in question didn't air on TV and footage of the tournament is limited. MasterMarik (talk) 19:29, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Can youu please send a link of that site? 23:50, September 5, 2018 (UTC)Fortnite4563 (talk) And the evidence that tombstone got destroyed by vd6.0.00:15, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :I don't have the evidence for that fight (I didn't put it in there either) but here's the site: http://www.botrank.com/ The version of Tombstone in quesiton is in the SuperHeavyweight class.MasterMarik (talk) 00:26, September 6, 2018 (UTC) If that tombstone was in the superheavy weight class, then why was it in the same tournement as brutality? Also, why did paul ventimiglia state that brutality beat tombstone twice before? Also, I do not see evidence that VD6.0 beat tombstone with a devestating k.oFortnite 454 (talk) 01:28, September 7, 2018 (UTC) this is my alternate account btwFortnite 454 (talk) 01:29, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :There were different weight classes for BattleBots back during this tournament. Brutality never fought this version of Tombstone due to their weight clases. Where did Paul say that? The site I linked doesn't have the info about the loss but mentions VD6.0's victory over Tombstone in that regard. Alternate account of what?MasterMarik (talk) 01:47, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Paul stated before his fight with tombstone is season 1 that his robot brutality beat him twice, so he knew his weaknesses. I can givee you the link here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bJSXVXhY1s[[User:Fortnite 454|Fortnite 454]] (talk) 01:59, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Watching that, Paul indicated they were mostly underground fights so probably no for prizes but just for fun. He may also be mistaking Tombstone for Last Rites as the robots are highly similar. MasterMarik (talk) 02:12, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Ok, but that still does not tell me that VD6.0 lost to tombstone on a devestating knockout. I am afraid I will have to remove this info. You have left me with no choice.Fortnite 454 (talk) 02:47, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for listening to me and fixing this page. THis is another helpful contribution I have made to this wiki.Fortnite 454 (talk) 02:51, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Out of curiousity, were robots in that event allowed to fight different weight class, as tombstone fought root canal, which was a heavyweight robot. Also, on the Devils plunger page, you state that it had one the NPC charity. It also states that tombstone one this. I'm sorry for exploiting this wiki, but I have to do what is right.Fortnite 454 (talk) 03:06, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the event never aired on TV so there's little info to go on. Only one episode has surfaced online and that was probably for pitching the show to the various networks that all in turn did not agree to air the show. MasterMarik (talk) 11:18, September 7, 2018 (UTC) You reverted my edit on the root canal page stating that you found proof of its details with tombstone . Please send me tht proof21:53, September 7, 2018 (UTC)Fortnite 454 (talk)